cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Knight Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Knight Cookie is a Rare Cookie released on November 30, 2016 alongside his Pet, Dragon's Tail. He has the ability to blast forwards more quickly and for longer periods of time with Blast Jellies. Skill Gets superfast after collecting Blast Jellies and earns Speed Points. Level Up for more Speed Points. Magic Candy Enters Blast Mode at certain intervals and earns Speed Points. The stronger the enchanted power, the more Speed Points you receive. Story Armed with white chocolate reinforced by steamed milk, Knight Cookie is a knight in shining armor. If you want to see him at his mightiest, simply collect a Blast Jelly and watch him ride his trustworthy horse. You can always count on this devoted Cookie, for he will never let you down. If only he could express his true feelings as freely as he wields his lance. An armor made to impress the sweet Princess Cookie. It's dazzling looks and fragrant scent charmed many other Cookies. Knight Cookie is still pretty shy about it. A party doesn't mean one shouldn't remain vigilant! Enjoying the party and looking after Princess Cookie at the same time might be the toughest ordeal Knight Cookie has ever faced. The Red Dragon will fall before icewind steel! In order to combat the immense heat of Dragon's Valley, Knight Cookie is armed from head to toe in icewind steel. This hasn't cooled off the thirst for revenge though! Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * I am here to protect the princess! General * Dragons and villains await! * It was I who cut off the Dragon's tail! * Stay strong! * The Witch? She doesn't scare me! * Where is the princess I need to rescue? 1vs1 Race * How dare... * Let the strongest win! * Let's get this over with! * To arms! Tired * Must... protect... Lobby Daily Gift *This should come in handy! "Hi!" * Knight Cookie, at your service! * Great day for a tournament! Like * Oh... Really?! * You are too kind! Talk * There is a Cookie I'd protect with my life! * Know any villains I must defeat? * The Princess would love something pink... * I take no interest in old Cookie Chests... Gift *The Princess will like it too, right? (Given Solid Pink Sugar Crystal) *I don't need it! (Given Ancient Cookie Chest) Updates * October 16, 2019 ** Magic Candy added. ** Combi bonus changed from "Blast Jelly lasts 20% longer" to "+250000 Speed pts in Blast Mode." ** Energy slightly increased. ** Gains Speed Points during Blast Mode, increased Magnetic Effect during Blast Mode, decreased max speed during Blast Mode. Relationship Chart * Princess Cookie: I will see my lady doesn't get into trouble! * Pistachio Cookie: A noble warrior! I'm honored to know her. * White Choco Cookie: Hm! I can easily defeat her in a tournament! * Dark Choco Cookie: Once the strongest of knights... * Fig Cookie: Wish my horse was like that...! Trivia *Knight Cookie is the only regular Cookie whose Blast Jelly trail is blue; other cookies with this trait are either snow and water related, such as Skating Queen Cookie, Snow Sugar Cookie and Soda Cookie. **This has come back around full circle with Knight Cookie's Icewind Cavalier costume. * Knight Cookie was the first Cookie to get five Cookies, the maximum amount, on his relationship chart. * Knight Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "The Witch is actually scary." * Knight Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "You have my thanks!" * Knight Cookie's response to the Valentine's Day 2019 event was "I shall humbly accept this wonderful gift!"